Even In Death
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: Emmett is Bella's Older bro. Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward are sibs and are new to Forks. What happens when Bella meets Jasper first, then he gets into Alice? Read to find out the plot. Summary sucks, but plz read! All Human, for now.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper...yet..!**

* * *

**Bella:**

"Hey Bells." my brother, Emmett, yelled as he ran out of Building Three, to my small truck. I groaned as he slowed down, noticing that the new kid, Jasper, was beside me. My brother hates that I'm at the age where boys notice me.

"What do you want Em?" I asked, moving in front of Jasper. I could at least try to protect him from my brother.

"I just came to see if my _little sister _needed me to stop at the store for some chocoalate ice cream. But now I'm here to see who-"

"Em, shut the hell up. Yes, please get me some chocolate ice cream. I'll be home after I help my friend out at his house." I pushed Em, toward his jeep, and thankfully he walked away. "I'm sorry about that. My older brother hates that I'm growing up."

Jasper laughed and said, "I know how you feel. Except my dad hates that all of these guys like looking at my twin sister..Rosalie. She drives the M3 Convertable."

"Your dad and mine would have gotten along well." I opened my door, and waited for Jasper to get in on the passenger side.

"Would have?" he asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"Yeah, my dad died last year. Since then, Emmett has been my legal guardian."

"Sorry." Jasper said, looking down. We were silient as we drove out of the parking lot.

"It's no problem. Hey, where do you live?" I asked. Even though Forks was a small town, I still had no clue where his house was.

"Turn left here." I complied. When we had driven for another five minutes he pointed to the white house at the end of the long road.

"Wow...you live here?" I asked. This house looked as big as the white house.

"Yeah. It's the smallest that my mother would live in." I looked over at Jasper and saw that he was blushing.

"You are so lucky." I pulled into the long driveway and parked in one of the many parking spaces that were in front of the main building. Jasper got out of my truck and waited for me. I followed suit and walked behind him to the house.

As soon as I was in the house, a crow-like lady swooped down upon us. "Jasper be sure that your _friend,_ here, takes her shoes off, so as to not scuff the floors. I just had them done today."

"My mom," Jasper whispered, as he and I took our shoes off in the mud room. "I love her and all, but I wish she wasn't so...stingy. C'mon." He pulled my hand and led me up the spiraled stairs to the second floor. He opened one door and pulled me in. "My room." was all he said as I pulled my hand from his and walked around the large space.

"This is awesome. And the color is so beautiful." I said, looking at the midnight blue color of the walls and the light blue colored carpet. There were trophies on the wall for poetry and computer technology.

"Thanks. My brother thinks that it's too dark." He laughes as I walk over to the desk and check out the laptop that sits on it.

"It's so beautiful. How many awards are there?" I was looking at the ones for photoshop when the door opened.

"Jazz, mother needs you..." said someone, who I assumed to be Jasper's brother. He had bronze colored hair and the most startling green eyes that I had ever seen. "Hello. I'm Edward. Jazz's brother." he said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"I'm Bella." I muttered, looking at Jasper.

"I'm busy _Eddie_. Go bother Rose for once." Jasper replied. He shoved his brother out of the room and sighed. "My brother thinks that he can embarass me by calling me 'Jazz' like my mother does."

"I think it's cute how you have a nickname for your brother and he has one for you. It shows how close you are to your brother. Kind of like how my brother and I are close."

"I can see that. But you don't seem to be afraid of my brother and I'm terrified of yours." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Em can be scary at times but he's really like a big teddy bear."

"Has he been that scary for your whole life?"

"No. He's been that way since our parents d-died."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine. Just a little hard at times." I started crying. I can't believe it. I really hated crying, but Jasper pulled me into a hug.

"I'm here for you to talk to if you need it." He said, as we stood in the middle of the floor.

_I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him  
Regret life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him  
Take back all that he took from you  
Yes I do  
And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do_

"I really need to change that." I laughed as I answered my phone. "Hello.?"

"Do you realize what time it is Bella? It's six at night!"

"Yes Em, I do realize that it's six o'clock."

"You are way past your curfew for dinner."

"I didn't realize that I had a curfew."

"I don't like that your going further than what I would go with someone that I've met for the same amount of time that you've known this dude."

"EMMETT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME! I"m coming home."

"Hang on. I want to talk to this guy."

"Jazz, my dick of a brother wants to speak with you."

* * *

**Jasper:**

Bella's brother wanted to speak with me? This is not going to go well. I took the phone from her outstretched hand and said, "hello?"

"Are you planning on sleeping with my sister?" he asked.

Talk about 'to the point.' "No. She and I are only..friends."

"If I hear that you so much as look at my sister in ANY way I will find you and I will make you wish that you had never met Bella, or me."

"I completely understand what you're saying."

"I expect you to come over sometime so I can meet you, and judge if you're good enough for my sister." I he serious?

"No..no problem."

"Hand her phone back."

I did as he said, and once she had the phone to her ear she yelled, "I can't believe you! No, I'm coming home as soon as I finish my homework. I DON'T CARE! He and I are paired for this project and I plan on finishing it with him. UGH FINE!." she shut the phone and looked at me. "He wants you to come over to our hosue to work on the project. Sorry, he get's like this when I'm with a friend. Especially a guy friend."

"No problem. Do we have to go right now or tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow because according to him, 'it's too late to have friends over tonight.' I really want to kill him right now." I walked her out to her truck and hugged her good-bye. "I'll see you tomorrow at noon to work on the project."

"Sure, see you then." I said, as she drove away, waving.

* * *

**a/n: next find out what Emmett did while Bella was at Jasper's house. Also Alice comes into the story. Please Read and Review. If you want to beta just PM me about it. Thank you all for the great reviews. If you have any ideas, or guesses as to what happens later then just put them in your review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper...yet..!**

* * *

**Emmett:**

Okay, I was walking out of the school, headed toward my sister's truck, when I saw the new kid hanging out by her. Honestly, can I go one day without having to scare off one of these perverts? "Hey Bells!" I yelled, running up to her...and staring evilly at the new dude.

"What do you want, Em?" she asked, using the childhood nickname that my mom called me. I really hated it, but it brought out some good memories from my childhood.

"I just came to see if my _little sister _needed me to stop at the store for some chocolate ice cream.. But**,** now I'm here to see who-"

"Em, shut the hell up. Yes, please get me some chocolate ice cream. I'll be home after I help my friend out at his house." She cut me off. I couldn't believe it. She pushed me toward my jeep. I was so going to kill this dude.

I hopped inside my jeep and went to the Thrift way. It was our parents' anniversary tonight, and it was also the first year since they died.

****

.:Flashback:.

__

The four of us were driving to La Push for the campfire. It was my mom and dad's anniversary. The roads were wet, and mom was snuggling up to dad. Dad was driving, and the curve around the cliff was slick with rain. He didn't see the other car, speeding around the bend. "Emmett, protect Bells!" he yelled, trying to steer away from the other car, and protect mom at the same time. I unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled Bella over to my side of the car. She started crying, not knowing what was happening.

"Bells, it's going to be OK." I whispered, sheltering her from the impact. The other car slammed into us, and the windshield broke, sending tons of glass shards into the car. The front of the car crumpled. I could hear my parents' cries of agony, and Bella was crying because she didn't know what happened to our parents.

"Emmett, you're in charge of Bella now. Don't let anything happen to her." My dad said, before closing his eyes, for the last time. I turned my head and saw my mom, bloody and bruised.

"Dad!" I yelled, trying to turn, but Bella clung to me, screaming for me not to leave her. I could hear the sirens of the ambulance, and police cars. They were there within minutes, but it seemed like hours. The fire truck pulled my parents out of the car, not seeing Bella and me because the roof above the back seat was crushed down, trapping us in the back. We weren't injured, but it was very stuffy, and we couldn't hear anything, besides sirens.

What seemed like hours later, Bella calmed down. "Em, what happened?" I couldn't answer her. I was tired, but I knew better than to fall asleep. "Em? Em? Answer me!" she yelled, pushing my shoulders.

"Hello?" we heard someone ask. Then we heard the car being pulled apart, as a white light entered the enclosed area. "Charlie, we have some kids in here!" he yelled. Then Chief Swan entered the area.

"Jake, that's Carlisle and Esme's kids. What are they doing back there?" Chief Swan and the boy, Jake, pulled Bella and myself out of the wreckage. The only thing we had were a few bruises, and we were dehydrated from the stay in the back of the wreckage.

After we were fed and given some water, we were taken into the interrogation halls. Chief Swan sat me down in one of them, and put Bella in another. "Where's my sister?" I asked, as soon as he sat down.

"Son, can you tell me what happened?" he asked, but I ignored him and looked out the door. I wanted my sister in the room with me. I was supposed to protect her. "Son, she's just across the hall. There's a doctor in there making sure that she's alright. Can you tell me what happened?"

"A car hit ours on the way to La Push." was all I had said. I stood and tried to go to the other room, but he stopped me.

"Why were you guys going to La Push?"

"Parent's anniversary." I could hear Bella crying. I pushed against Chief Swan and broke free of the room. I slammed the door, to the other room, to the wall, so it was almost off its hinges. I saw Bella in the corner crying, as the Jake kid showed her pictures of our parents' broken bodies. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT THIS IS HURTING HER?" I had yelled. I threw the kid away from her and picked her up. She put her arms around my neck, so she would not fall, and we walked from the station to our house. The only thing in the freezer, when I tried to find something for us to eat, was chocolate ice cream.

****

.:End Flashback:.

I had gotten the ice cream and already put it in the freezer, and sat down in my dad's old chair to watch the game. The Steelers were playing the Colts, and I didn't want to miss it. The game was over within three hours, with the Colts winning 43 to 21. I had won fifty bucks from my best bud. I looked at the clock, which read six o'clock, and noticed that Bella still wasn't home.

I called her cell, knowing that Just For, by Nickelback, would be the ringtone, since it always has been. "Hello?" she asked.

"Do you realize what time it is Bella? It's six at night!" I yelled.

"Yes Em, I do realize that it's six o'clock."

"You are way past your curfew for dinner."

"I didn't realize that I had a curfew."

"I don't like that your going further than what I would go with someone that I've met for the same amount of time that you've known this dude."

"EMMETT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT ME! I'm coming home."

"Hang on. I want to talk to this guy."

"Jazz, my dick of a brother wants to speak with you." I heard her say to the guy. Was she in his room?

"Hello?" he asked, scared. Good.

"Are you planning on sleeping with my sister?" I asked, getting to the point.

"No. She and I are only**… **friends." he paused before saying 'friends.' He was going down on Monday.

"If I hear that you so much as look at my sister in ANY way I will find you and I will make you wish that you had never met Bella, or me."

"I completely understand what you're saying."

"I expect you to come over sometime so I can meet you, and judge if you're good enough for my sister."

"No**…** no problem."

"Hand her phone back." He he, I could smell the fear.

"I can't believe you! No, I'm coming home as soon as I finish my homework."

"Bells, dad told me to protect you from these guys."

"I DON'T CARE! He and I are paired for this project and I plan on finishing it with him."

"Fine, but you work over here, so I don't have to worry about what he might do to you."

"UGH FINE!" She hung up on me. I sat on the couch, after putting the pizza in the oven, and waited for her to get home. She was home in ten minutes. "I can't believe you!" she yelled, slamming the door, and throwing her backpack at me. I ducked out of the way, laughing.

"I'm sorry but I take dad's orders to the max."

"Well, at least let me try to date somebody before you scare him off. Please?"

"I'll make you a deal." She sat up straight in her chair, listening. "If you can find someone that isn't afraid of me, then I won't scare off ANY other guys. And not being afraid of me includes: no flinching, crying, complaining, refusing to play football, and all of the other things that the other guys did when they met me. Deal?"

"I suppose that I have to agree. If I win the bet**,** you have to buy me a Mustang 2008."

"Deal." I knew she wouldn't win this one.

* * *

**a/n: ok, thanks to all of the reviews that i got. thanks to my new beta: Amber Is A Jaspers Girl. Also thanks to Cullengirl28 for reading it before hand. You two rock. Please review for this chapter. The more reviews that I get, the faster I update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper...yet..!**

* * *

********

Bella:

It was Saturday night. Jazz was coming over to work on our Bio project tonight...and to meet Emmett. I still couldn't believe that Em didn't trust me. I mean, does he _expect_ me to have sex? Because with the way he was controlling me, I was destined to go out and disobey his orders. The doorbell rang and I ran to answer it, only to find Em opening the door. He wasn't glaring at the person at the door. Of course, when the person came in, I found it to be Edward. "Bells, this is Edward. He's on the baseball team this year."

"Hello Bella." Edward said, shaking my hand.

I smiled and said, "Hey _Eddie_." I couldn't help but call him the nickname that Jazz gave him.

"Bells, be nice. He's company."

"Fine, but that means that you have to be nice to Jazz when he gets here. Sorry, Edward, but I can't stay down." I rolled my eyes, and sat down at the table, where the laptop was sitting. Emmett and I had moved into this two bedroom house to try and save some of the money that our parents had left us in their wills. They had left us each enough for the rent of our old house, which was where Edward and Jazz were living right now, and enough for college. Emmett put all of the money into one checking account and we were rich.

"Jazz should be coming in any second. He's carrying the gear... his computer, scanner, and printer."

I stood and said, "Why should he carry _your_ gear? I mean, it's kind of obvious that you're much-"

"Hey Bells." Jasper said, throwing the duffel bag in his left hand at Edward. Okay, I have to admit that Jasper, in his sleeveless shirt, was more muscled than Edward. His arms were so full with gear that I could see the muscles bulging out. I closed my mouth, which I just realized was open and sat down, again, blushing.

"Ed, can you stay in here with Bells while I _talk_ to your bro?" Em asked Edward, grabbing Jazz's shoulders and steering him toward the living room, not waiting for Edward's answer.

I rolled my eyes as Edward sat in the chair across from mine. "What are you making a project for?"

"The human anatomy. Jazz and I have to create two posters, one of the female anatomy and the other of the male anatomy. That includes all of the reproductive organs, and the internal organs. Such as the testes, of a male, and the ovaries of a female." What... my dad was a doctor.

Instead of laughing, as I figured he would, he actually looked intrigued. "Did you know that Jazzy hasn't seen the anatomy of a female..._personally_?"

"Really? And you have?" I swear that that boy's mouth fell down to his knees.

* * *

**Edward:**

Emmett wanted me to bring my gay ass brother to his house. He wanted to scare Jazzy so Bella would lose this bet that they had going. To be honest, Emmett wasn't that scary. He was just concerned about his sister. Although Bella was HOT, and I could see why Jazzy lusted after her, she was a little naive at times. Or from what I heard, she was. "Edward, where are you going this late at night?" my mother asked. She couldn't stay out of my business for one second could she?

"I'm taking Jaz-Jasper, out to Bella's. I'm going to watch the Minnesota Twins at Tiger Stadium in Detroit with Emmett."

"Be home right after the ninth inning."

"Whatever mom." I laughed and hugged her. I could tell that she got the "joke" by the way she rolled her eyes. "Jazzy, get your ass down here!"

"Damn, Ed, you don't have to scream." Rose said, throwing me the gear bag that I put all of the Tiger's stuff in. I had been to three games and I'd have to say that Ivan (Pudge) Rodriguez was looking in shape for the season. Even though the Tigers lost the majority of the games that they've played, this far in the season, they were fairly good. But, not as good as last year.

"Dude, Jazz, carry this shit out to the car. Why do you have so much geek stuff?"

"Firstly, no. Carry your own stuff. Secondly, because Bella and I need the two of our computers because technically, she's supposed to research the male anatomy and I'm supposed to research the female anatomy, and..." he took a deep breath, and then continued, "the scanner helps us to take pictures of ourselves and use them as the examples. We'll be fully clothed, of course."

"You're such a nerd, and if you want a ride there, then I suggest you carry this shit to the car."

"I can't wait 'til I get my license." he said as he grabbed the gear and threw it in the back of my vanquish.

"I can't either. But, you know dad's going to give you the Volvo, right?"

"So what. I'll just customize it myself."

We got in the car and I used my expertise at driving fast to get us to Emmett's house in three minutes. I could tell that Jazz was shook up as I stopped the car. I got out, laughing, and headed toward the porch. I rang the bell and Emmett opened the door. I could see Bella peeking around the corner. "Bells, this is Edward. He's on the baseball team this year."

"Hello Bella." I said, trying to be polite to her.

"Hey _Eddie_." I'm going to kill Jazzy.

"Bells, be nice. He's company."

"Fine, but that means that you have to be nice to Jazz when he gets here. Sorry, Edward, but I can't stay." she rolled her eyes. Ha ha, sibling rivalry.

"Jazz should be coming in any second. He's carrying the gear...and his computer, scanner, and printer."

She stood from her chair, making her look way hotter than I could ever think. "Why should he carry _your_ gear? I mean, it's kind of obvious that you're much-"

"Hey Bells." Jasper said. Damn, I wanted to know what she was going to say. I shot death glares at my brother, for interrupting. Wait... she was drooling over him. Her mouth was wide open. I saw her close it, and blush.

"Ed, can you stay in here with Bells while I _talk_ to your bro?" Em asked me, grabbing Jazz's shoulders and steering him toward the living room. I knew not to answer it because, we had already planned this.

I caught Bella rolling her eyes when I sat down across from her. "What are you making a project for?"

"The human anatomy. Jazz and I have to create two posters, one of the female anatomy and the other of the male anatomy. That includes all of the reproductive organs, and the internal organs. Such as the testes, of a male, and the ovaries of a female."

She actually said something intelligent. It wasn't every day that I saw a hot chick say something smart. "Did you know that Jazzy hasn't seen the anatomy of a female..._personally_?"

"Really? And you have?" Did she honestly just ask me that? I was absolutely stunned. Not to mention speechless.

* * *

**Emmett:**

Finally he was here. I pushed him into the living room. I had some time before the game started and I wanted to talk with this boy. "So... what are your intentions with my sister?"

"Um... right now we're friends." He was sweating. Good.

"And if you want to further your relationship?"

"Um, I guess if she wanted to then we would."

"Without asking me? Her only male guardian?"

"No." He looked terrified. He he this was fun.

"I hear you like looking at other chicks, while with my sister. Is that true?"

"Of course not."

"What about this project?"

"W-ell, I have to research the female anatomy."

"Really. That's not what Mr. Banner said. He said that you chose to do the female part of it."

"That's not true. The dudes in the class had to do the female anatomy part and vice versa with the chicks."

"So now Bells is a chick, and not a lady?"

"EMMETT! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO HIM?" Crap, Bella caught me.

"Just asking him some questions."

"Come on Jazz. We're going to _my room_ to work on the project."

"No Bells, you're not." She stared at me for a moment and then took Jasper up to her room, helping him carry all of his stuff. "Damnit. Hang on; I'm going to get the monitor."

"What the-"

"I caught Bells with Newton a month after our parents died. Since then there's been a monitor hidden in her room so that way I know what she and whoever's in the room, are doing and saying."

"Damn, dude you're obsessed with protecting your sis."

"_Dude_, I have to scare away every guy that she tries to date for however long it takes for her to find someone, that's not afraid of me. This is the perfect way of doing it." I led Edward to my room, which was right next to the living room, and took out the monitor. I could hear her and Jasper talking about the anatomy of something.

"Dude, this is nuts."

I covered the device. "Sh-h. They can hear you as well as we can hear them."

He rolled my eyes, but listened. It actually sounded like his geek of a brother was having fun.

* * *

**Bella:**

"Jazz, trust me. He doesn't know that I put a recorder in the monitor. He can't hear us." I started kissing him, and put my arms around his neck. He kissed me back and we lay on the bed, making out for the whole time that the Tigers played the Twins. Then Edward burst into my room.

"What the hell?" he yelled, loud enough for Em to come running. That caused Jazz to be brutally pulled away from me and dragged out of the house. I sat on my bed fuming, waiting for Emmett to dare come in my room again. He was going to DIE when he showed his face again.

* * *

**a/n: ok, thanks to all of the reviews that i got. thanks to my new beta: Amber Is A Jaspers Girl. You Rock. Please review for this chapter. The more reviews that I get, the faster I update. Also I would like to ask you guys to read my other stories, if you haven't. Oh, and there's a poll on my profile that concerns my story HERE WITHOUT YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper...yet..!**

* * *

**Emmett:**

Okay, the monitor thing was a little crazy, but I couldn't trust Bells with a boy after what happened with Newton. Edward was being weird, and laughing because we could only hear static**.** Then**, **every once in awhile, Bella would ask a question, and we couldn't hear Jasper's reply. I got really frustrated, and threw the thing at the wall. Not the smartest idea I have ever thought of. The front part of it came off, and I saw a recorder in it. Damn. Bella outsmarted me, again. Luckily the game was over with, the Tigers winning 11 to 9. "Emmett, I'm got to go, my mom wanted Jazzy back before the game ended." I nodded and he walked up to Bella's room. It's not like he was going to date my sister, so I didn't have to worry. "What the hell?" I heard him yelling. Of course, it was my sister's room that he was in, so I ran as fast as I could. I saw Jasper, on top of Bella, devouring her neck. I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him outside, where I threw him to the ground. Edward ran out behind me, laughing, and helped Jasper to the car.

I walked back to Bella's room and saw her glaring at the wall. The phrase, "if looks could kill," came to my mind. I have no clue where I have heard it before. "Bells..." She turned away from me. I walked over to her bed, so I was where she could see me. "Bells...don't be mad at me**…**"

"Don't be MAD at you. Oh, I'm not MAD at you. I'm FURIOUS. Why did you do that? It's not en-nough that you have to sc-care away every boy that I look at, but the one that show interest in me? The one that I like? Why do you do it? And don't use the stupid, 'I'm following dad's orders' speech. I want an honest answer."

"It's because**… **I'm afraid that you'll get hurt. Those guys at school, some of them are dicks. They don't know a nice person when they see one, and when they find out that the person is nice, they take advantage of that person. I don't want that to happen to you."

"Em, Jasper's not like that. You promised that you wouldn't scare guys away. You took my trust in you away. I'm going to go stay at Alice's for a few days. Don't think about stopping me." She called Alice, and left ten minutes later. I, slowly, walked to my room, sat on my bed, and cried. I can't remember the last time that I had cried. I hurt my sister, when trying to keep others from hurting her. I was a monster.

* * *

****

Bella:

I can't believe that he did that. It was so embarrassing. Now that I was actually at Alice's, I realized that I should have talked to Em**.** Instead of running away. Alice and I sat up, just talking about what I should do. I told her that I was thinking of staying away from him, for the rest of the year. Alice convinced me not to. "Bella, you know that I'm the first person to tell you the truth, no matter what. You acted like a little bitch, who never gets her way."

Well it was the truth. "But Alice, he grabbed Jazz by the neck and threw him out of our house. He'll never want to see me again, and you know that Emmett will keep scaring him away. I hate it. It sucks."

"Bella, you and Jasper will find a way to make out, or do whatever it is you guys are doing." I couldn't help but laugh. She wouldn't let up on me ever since I told her about the Mike incident. I couldn't control the shudder that ran through me. Mike Newton was the most disgusting person at school. No wonder Jessica liked him.

"Alice, that's not funny." I said, even though it really was. We sat in her room, talking about random crap until three in the morning. Then her dad walked in and told us to get to bed or we'd be cleaning the basement.

As I slept I dreamt of a life where Emmett wasn't so protective and Jasper and I were happy together. It was such a realistic dream that I thought that it was the real thing.

* * *

****

Alice:

She wouldn't stop talking about _Jasper_. It got really annoying. I am her best friend, but it's so weird having her talk about the only hot guy at school. I'm not the bitchy type, that steal people, but why does she get all the hotties? I hate that Jasper, and his brother Edward, like her. It's no secret.

Rosalie and I became instant friends though. She and I love the same clothes, though she's into cars, which I don't get. I was walking around their HUGE house when I heard something coming from Edward's room. In short**…**I walked in on**…**something. Luckily, he didn't see who I was.

Finally**,** my dad told us to go to bed, after I texted him to tell Bella to shut up. I was dead tired, and dreamt of Jasper and me, shopping in Olympia. Such a great dream.

* * *

****

Jasper:

Bella and I haven't seen each other, alone, for about a week. It was really getting to me. She didn't seem to be able to stand up to her brother, which is what she should do. I feel sorry that her parents died, but still, she should take charge of her own life.

She had stayed at her friend Alice's house. I had seen her there, on Monday this week, and saw Alice, who was totally hot. I mean, Bella's OK but Alice is fiiiine. I couldn't help but look.

* * *

**a/n: ok, thanks to all of the reviews that i got. thanks to my new beta: Amber Is A Jaspers Girl. You Rock. Please review for this chapter. The more reviews that I get, the faster I update. Also I would like to ask you guys to read my other stories, if you haven't. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper...yet..!**

* * *

**Bella:**

I stayed at Alice's for the remainder of the week. At school, Emmett would try to talk to me, but I ignored him. I hadn't forgiven him, but I was able to tolerate him, as long as it was at a distance. Jasper had come over to Alice's on Thursday, but to me it seemed like he paid more attention to Alice, than me. On Friday, I moved my things back home. Em was overjoyed. He practically squeezed me to death. Luckily I had dropped my stuff before that. Em's hugs were one thing that I missed.

I noticed, moments after that, that someone else's stuff was on the floor. Em noticed my gaze and said, "Bells don't get mad. . . "

"Who's stuff?" I gave him a death glare and picked up some shorts. "Emmett Cullen, who was over here?"

"Bella. . ." He was moving toward the door, but I picked up the bat that was on the floor. Even though I was clumsy, I could hit pretty hard. Upon seeing me with the bat**,** he stopped. "Edward stayed over."

_Edward? Why would he want to stay here instead of at his house? _"Emmett, you know that you can't have friends over. Not after your 'bombing' party. The Chief even made it against the _law_."

"It's not like he's going to find out. . . Bella. . . I forbid you to tell Chief Swan."

"Forbid me?" I couldn't believe him. Even after being away from him, he hadn't changed. "If you honestly think that I'm a snitch, then you know nothing about me."

"Bella, it's not like that." He rubbed his face, which had stubble on it. "Edward was here because I was a mess."

"What do you mean?"

"This past week has been hell for me. I hate that I made you cry. I was a horrible brother, but I can't help it." he was crying, now. The last time that I had seen him cry was a year ago. I threw down the shorts, and bat, and gave him one of my Bella Bear Hugs.

We sat on the couch that whole night, talking about what happened to us this past week. I also asked him to stop scaring Jasper away. He agreed but I had to give up the privilege of having friends in my room after school. Compromise is what being a family is about, I suppose.

School was almost out for the summer. Em was graduating and I was going to be a senior. Finally! In the days leading up to Em's graduation, I was really quiet. He was going to leave for MSU in August, leaving me here, alone. At least we'd have most of the summer together.

On his graduation day, Alice and I were the only ones that were there for Em. After the ceremony the three of us went back to my house for some chocolate cake and ice cream. We talked about some of his old jokes and pranks**,** the funny and the dumb. We also laughed at the funny memories. Then, around midnight Alice left. Emmett and I got into another fight.

This time it was about him wanting me to move to Michigan with him. When I yelled at him about it**,** he said that he hated leaving me alone. I screamed and stormed out to my truck. I sped off in a random direction. I didn't see him in my rearview mirror. That was one plus. I looked around, as I stopped, and noticed that I had driven to Alice's. I saw Jasper's Volvo in the driveway. _What's he doing here?_ I walked around to Alice's bedroom window and saw a part of Alice that I NEVER wanted to see again.

I ran back to my truck, which Rosalie had fixed for me, and drove off. When I parked, I noticed that I was in Jasper's driveway. Great. Unfortunately Edward was outside. . . doing pushups? I couldn't really see what he was doing, but he looked hot doing it. I couldn't leave though, because he had already seen me, and was coming over. I tried to wipe away most of the evidence that I had been crying, but to no avail. "What's wrong?" he asked, opening my door.

I couldn't just say 'your jackass of a brother is a dill weed.' "Emmett is being a dick wad. I was wondering if J-azz was here?" It hurt to say his name. Not Em's but Jasper's.

"Sorry. No he's not here. He's out. . . celebrating his new-found freedom. I thought that he was picking you up?"

Edward was being. . . nice? I had never seen him be nice to anyone but his friends. "C-can you tell him that I stopped by?"

"Bella, you're way too good for him. . ." he brushed the back of his hand down the side of my face. "Jasper doesn't deserve someone as. . . . perfect as you."

"What do you mean?" Was he trying to tell me that Jasper was hooking-up with Alice?

"Just . . .. don't get mad at me when it all comes out. I had hoped that things wouldn't end this way for you. . ." I got onto my seat, about to say something, when he did the most unpredictable thing. He kissed me, but it wasn't a normal kiss. Far from it. He deepened it farther than Jasper ever had.

We stayed like that until headlights shined on the house. Edward broke away, and both of us were breathing deeply. Then he started talking about . . . baseball? I looked around to see my brother walking over. "What's up Edward? Is Bella okay?"

"I came here looking for J-Jasper. What do you want?" I was still feeling a little dizzy from the kiss.

"I'm sorry that we fought over something as stupid as where you're going to live during school."

"She can stay here." Edward said, walking to the side of my door. Probably so I couldn't hit him.

"Hell no." I said. I didn't want to be near Jasper.

"Then Edward can stay at our place." Why was I cursed with him as a brother?

"What about his college? I wouldn't want to make him miss his opportunity to miss out on a chance to further his education and make his future secure."

I thought that I had my escape, but no. Edward had to open his damn mouth. "I'm not going away to college. I'm going to the University of Seattle in the afternoons**,** from two to five."

I shot him a death glare, which he didn't receive because Emmett stepped between him and me. "Would you stay at our place, so I don't have to worry about her as much?"

"No problem. I wouldn't want Bella to get into trouble while you're gone."

"Do I get a say in this." I was getting mad at the both of them. I was also really tired since it was about one in the morning. "I think that I should live alone. I don't want to be a burden to anyone. I can take care of myself."

"Bella, do you want me to get sent to jail for murder? 'Cause that's what's going to happen one of these days." I hated that line. My dad had used it all of the time.

"Emmett, I don't want you to do anything. I want to be free."

"Bella, you aren't a burden. If anything, you sound like fun."

"Ugh, what have you told him Emmett?"

"Nothing. . ."

"Emmett so help me if you told him about the god damned mooning contest I will-"

"Mooning contest? Bella Cullen in a mooning contest?"

"You didn't tell him about that one did you?"

"Nope, but now I _have_ to."

"No. . .. no you don't."

"So, what happened Emmett?"

"Please. . ."

"Anyway, she and I were at our grandparents' house and we, along with our three cousins, were in a tent. The girls had the left, boys on the right, with a common ground in the middle. We boys thought it'd be funny to moon the girls. But _then_ Bella mooned us back, and that got the girls doing it to us. It was the most disgusting thing in the world."

"You had to tell him. . . ?" Edward was laughing so hard, it'd look like he was going to piss himself.

"You started this thing, Bells."

"I'm going home." I slammed my door and drove home, almost falling asleep at the wheel. Moment's after I was home, Em came barging in the door, with Edward behind him. Great. More _fun_ with trying to hide my embarrassment.

* * *

**a/n: ok, thanks to all of the reviews that i got. thanks to my new beta: Amber Is A Jaspers Girl. You Rock. Please review for this chapter. The more reviews that I get, the faster I update. Also I would like to ask you guys to read my other stories, if you haven't. Thanks! Oh, and if you want some specialized stories, just ask. I'd be happy to do some of them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper...yet..!**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta: Amber Is A Jasper's Girl. You are truly amazing at what you do. If anyone is interested in reading a good story go to Amber's page and read _The Inevitable_. It is only her most recent story, but I really like it. Also read her other stories. Also, all the characters are human in this story. There will be no vampires or werewolves, etc. in it, unless it's a dream. There will be references from the books, but please don't think that they mean that they are vampires or whatever. Just letting you know so you don't get confused.**

* * *

Surprisingly, Edward was a great person to have around. Especially since I was really depressed at finding Jasper at Alice's. There weren't any big surprises during Friday night, except when I was asleep, Jasper called, asking me to meet him at his house the next day.

I met him and we talked. Near the end of the visit he told me and asked me to forgive him. I slapped him and he yelled insults through the front door. I ran from the house and sped away in my truck. _I wish that I had never met Jasper Mason._ I didn't go in the house, when I parked in the driveway. Instead I let the rain hit my face as I ran through the woods to my favorite spot.

I think that I fell asleep because one moment I was sitting on the tree-bench and the next I can hear Emmett calling my name, along with someone else. I'm too tired to answer them. They keep pestering my half-sleep, so I finally yelled for them. They found me and Emmett carried me home. I was lying on the couch, when I noticed Jasper there. I gave a little squeak and Emmett came to my side. "What's wrong Bells?"

"Get that…that bastard out of here!" I jumped up from the couch and grabbed for my dad's bat. Of course he kept it locked up and I couldn't get to it. Damn.

"What'd you do to my sister?" Emmett yelled as Jasper ran out of the house. He was driving away, with Emmett chasing after him.

"Edward?" I asked, looking around. It looked as if the house was empty, but oh no. Edward turned the corner, frowning. "Did you know about…about…"

"I'm sorry Bells. I caught him and Alice a week ago. I told him that I wouldn't tell you unless he didn't tell you himself. By the way you were out in the woods**;** I'd say he told you."

"Why me? Why do I pick all of the losers**?** First Mike and now Jasper…..I hate this…"

"Bella, you don't pick losers. These guys like taking advantage of a sweet girl like you. They're the ones who can't keep their package in their pants and when you deny them what they want**...**that makes them want others that will put out. I strongly admire you for not giving in to my jackass of a brother."

"Call Em and ask him where Jasper ran off to. Then let's watch my brother kick his ass."

He nodded, already dialing the phone. It was as if he could read my mind. Moments later he shut the phone. "They're at my house. Apparently Jasper thought that he could escape Emmett there."

"Take me there please." he nodded and drove me to his house, at a very dangerous speed. I was surprised that he wasn't arrested.

We arrived in no time, only to see that Emmett was out in the driveway, waiting to be let in. Edward led us through the house, and soon found out where Jasper was. The kitchen. Edward left Emmett there and led me to another room. "Where are we?" I asked, after he closed the door. He gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek then turned to the shelves of books.

"My father's library. He majored in philosophy and psychiatry. That's what he wants me to study for too. I think he's a quack."

He told me his family's history and how they had originated in France and England. He also said how he was a descendent of King Louis the Fourth. We exchanged small talk, but we mostly kissed for the whole time. We, of course, broke for air, but we jumped apart when we heard stuff breaking and Chief Swan yelling through his megaphone. We ran downstairs and saw Jasper, in a heap on the floor, and Emmett in handcuffs. "Oh no…not again…"

"Again?" Edward asked, watching the paramedics take Jasper out to the ambulance.

"Emmett has this thing about guys cheating on their girlfriends. If you cheat on your girlfriend then you are scum, and he'll scare the shit out of you if he finds out about it."

"Wow. I never thought that he was _that_ bad."

"Yeah. One of his ex girlfriends cheated on him and he was pissed. But he didn't take it out on any person. He took it out on the opposing football team in that Friday's match. You don't want to see him when he's really mad either. He'll tear you up."

"Well then, for now, I'm glad that we aren't dating."

"Who said we aren't?"

"Well, I suppose we are, but I don't want you to lose that bet. So how about we pretend to not date, when we are, to make your brother think that you've lost the bet. Then, for a holiday that he comes back, we can tell him about us. Agree?"

"It's brilliant." I kissed him gently, then got in his vanquish. He drove me to the police station and I bailed Em out of jail….again. When the three of us got in the house there was a surprise waiting for us.

**Emmett:**

I can't believe that bastard. Cheat on my sister? I'm glad I got first crack at him because if anyone else had kicked his ass, I would have been even madder. I'm glad that Bella knew to dump his ass.

Anyway, we were going to our house, after Bells bailed me out. We open the door and everything was trashed. Not to mention there are tons of things that were burnt. Whoever did this was going to pay.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review on your way out of this chapter. Don't forget to read Amber's stories, because they are really good. Oh and RachelRay93's stories are really good too. ****Have a nice day/night/whatever. **

**--Amanda S.**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper...yet..!**

**A/N: Thank you to my beta: Amber Is A Jasper's Girl. You are truly amazing at what you do. If anyone is interested in reading a good story go to Amber's page and read _The Inevitable_. It is only her most recent story, but I really like it. Also read her other stories. Also, all the characters are human in this story. There will be no vampires or werewolves, etc. in it, unless it's a dream. There will be references from the books, but please don't think that they mean that they are vampires or whatever. Just letting you know so you don't get confused.**

* * *

********

Bella:

We got in the house, only to see everything amiss. It was a disaster area. I can't believe that someone would do this to us. I mean, Jasper's in the hospital, so he couldn't have done this. Who else would have had the motive to? "Who did this?" I asked Em, looking around at the ruined house. I can't believe that some of our furniture was burnt. "Call the cops."

Emmett dialed the number and soon Chief Swan was over here, with Jacob, looking at the damage. "Who do you think did it?" he asked, moving the burnt remains of our coffee table.

"I can't think of anyone…ALICE!" I yelled, coming to the realization that my best friend had the time today to do this.

"Alice? Alice Brandon?"

"Yeah. She….she and Jasper kind of hooked up while I was dating Jasper. That's why Em beat him up. She had the time today, because I don't think that she heard about dick face yet."

"Do you honestly think that she could do this Bells?" Emmett obviously had never heard of Alice's plans for revenge. I shudder to think of what she would have done if she had the time.

"See Chief, there are shoe prints in the soot. A…size six, women's." Jacob said, pointing to a pump shoe print.

"How do you know this?" Chief Swan asked, taking a look at the print.

"It says size six in the print, and it's a pump, so only chicks wear them."

"I take it you want to press charges?" Chief Swan asked, taking out a clipboard.

"Yeah. And we want to sue her for damages." Emmett said, looking around the house again.

"It won't take long to repair, but it'll take some labor." Jacob said, looking at the remains of the living room. "I'll do it for fifty dollars a day." Emmett's mouth dropped open.

He closed it. "You're hired. Can you come by tomorrow to start?"

"Sure. Be here at eleven o'clock."

"See you then."

Chief Swan finished the paperwork and handed us a carbon copy. Mary Alice Brandon was going down.

****

August:

Emmett had just left for MSU. Edward had stayed here last night. I still didn't like how Edward was supposed to stay here, and I made that clear to him and Emmett.

Edward and I had agreed that we would date other people for the beginning of the school year. Then we'd see where that took us.

As soon as Emmett was gone, I took the keys to his car, a Camero, and sped off to Port Angeles. Edward had said he'd accompany me, but I declined the offer. I needed some new clothes and books, and I didn't want him to come and see me trying on outfits.

I hadn't gotten over the fact that Alice and Jasper slept together, and Alice ruined our house but I was past hating her for it.

Jacob had done the best job on repairing our living room ever. It looked better than it had before. He was a true handyman, not a deputy.

I arrived in Port Angeles and was at Vanity when I saw the perfect dress.

Itwas red and black, not my typical colors, and very low cut.

Edward and I had made our own bet: who could make the other dump their girlfriend in his case, boyfriend in mine, first won. By any means necessary. This dress was going to help me do just that.

I purchased it and walked to the bookstore. It was then that I noticed someone following me. I didn't turn around because I couldn't be sure if he was following me or not, but I did rush into the nearest store, which happened to be an adult movie store. Great. Seconds after I was in a row of movies I heard the door open and saw the guy enter. This was just plain creepy.

I quickly exited the store and ran to the coffee shop that was down the street. Safely inside, I dialed Edward's number. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?" he asked.

"Ed-ward. I need your help…"

"What's wrong?" he asked. I could tell that he was in his 'panic' mode.

"There's this…this creep following me. He's followed me from Vanity to this…movie store," no way was I going to tell him that I accidentally ran into a porno store. "Now I think he's followed me into the coffee shop."

"I'll be right there Bells. Just, uh…let me take care of something first." I had no idea what could be that important**,** but I just nodded. "I take it that you're nodding?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I do that a lot."

"I'll be there in thirty."

I hung up the phone and shrunk down in my seat. The guy had taken up the booth behind me. I couldn't stand it anymore so I got up and ran down the block, totally forgetting that I called Edward.

After ten minutes of running, I hit a dead end. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end as he said, "I've been waiting for you to stop for me…Isabella Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review on your way out of this chapter. Don't forget to read Amber's stories, because they are really good. Oh and RachelRay93's stories are really good too. ****Have a nice day/night/whatever. You guys are the best**

**--Amanda S.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper...yet..!

**A/N: Thank you to my beta: Amber Is A Jasper's Girl. You are truly amazing at what you do. If anyone is interested in reading a good story go to Amber's page and read _The Inevitable_. It is only her most recent story, but I really like it. Also read her other stories. **

"I've been waiting for you to stop for me…Isabella Cullen." How did he know my name? "I know many things about you. About your brother, Emmett. About your boyfriend, Edward. There is nothing that I don't know about you." I just looked up at him, frightened at what could happen. But what I imagined was only ten times worse than what did happen. He grabbed me by the throat, tracing the veins. His hands were ice cold. I fought back as hard as I could.. Nobody could have Emmett as a brother and not know how to fight off someone bigger than yourself. I couldn't see his face, but his hands were really smooth. "Bella, stop fighting."

"Who are you?" I yelled, pushing him back. I started digging in my purse for my pepper spray when the guy removed his scarf. "Edward?"

"Yeah. Sorry to scare you, but I thought that I'd surprise you."

"But…but how did I not hear you when you were in that booth?"

"Because I was in the far seat, and I know how to whisper." I punched his arm, causing my hand to hurt.

"I hate surprises." I muttered.

He laughed. "We have dinner reservations. Would you like to change into that…sexy dress of yours?"

"How'd you…never mind. Yeah. Where can I change?"

"In the Vanquish. There are tinted windows and I'll kill anyone if they happen to look in the windows."

"You are such a caveman…fine…but nobody had better look." I entered the back seat and changed into the dress. How he knew about his, I didn't know, but it was extremely awesome. Not to mention totally hot. I couldn't wait until I saw the restaurant. When we got there, it was an amazing Italian one. I couldn't pronounce the name, and the seating person knew what seats to take us to.

It was a very romantic setting, with red velvet upholstery and candles everywhere. "Edward, what about our bet?" I whispered.

"Tonight it's about you and me. We can resume it tomorrow."

"Fine." I didn't like that he could decide all of this stuff. Even though my parents left Emmett and me a ton of money, I didn't like having money spent on me. It was just…weird.

After the dinner he lead me back to the Camero. I drove home, slowly, and thought about everything that had happened today. I still couldn't believe that he had tricked me like that. It was so unfair. I was driving over the highway that connected Port Angeles to Forks, when someone ran a red light…crashing into the Camero.. That car pushed me all the way over until my side was emerged in a ditch.

The water was filling up the car since the window was open, and I was certain that I would drown to death.

The car was about halfway full, with me stuck in my seatbelt, gasping for air, as the last of the air that I could access was filled by water. I couldn't hear anything and my last breath was wasting. I soon passed out.

__

I was walking away from someone. I think I was crying. I was yelling profound words at that person. Then I suddenly couldn't breathe.. I couldn't move or hear or do anything. I tried screaming, but that didn't work. Then I felt immense pain…

"Bella, please wake up. Bella!" I could hear Edward…crying?

"What do you want?" I moaned. My left leg hurt and I wanted to know why Edward was near me, crying..

"Thank God you're awake!" he yelled. He ran out of the room and brought back a doctor. I hadn't seen a doctor since my dad died.

"Good morning Bella. How are you feeling?" he asked, checking my vital signs.

"My leg hurts and I want to know why."

"You were in an accident. Some drunk guy pushed your car into a ditch. It broke your leg and you almost died." Edward said, taking my right hand in his left.

"Oh my God. Emmett's Camero.. How am I going to explain this?"

"He'll understand Bells. It's not your fault that some guy crashed into you."

"But that was his baby. He worked really hard on getting that car.."

"Excuse me, but Bella is ready to be released. Emmett put you on the release form, Mr. Mason. She needs you to sign for her to be released. Otherwise we'll have to wait for her brother to get here." Edward took the clipboard and signed the form. The doctor disconnected the

my machines and I had to get in a wheelchair to leave. Edward helped me out of the hospital and drove me home.

He helped me out of the car and into the house. It was moments before I realized that I was tired. He carried me…yes carried me…up the stairs to my room. He was really sweet, which made me dread telling Emmett, when the time came, that he and I were dating.. Although it wasn't really official yet, we could say that we were dating because that was our intention.

**Three Months Later:**

I finally got the cast taken off. Edward had lost the bet when he saw me in the skimpy pajamas that I had bought at Hot Topic. He said that he had to take a lot of cold showers after that. I couldn't help but laugh.

Our relationship had grown. First, after I was in the accident, it started with small pecks on the cheeks and lips. Then it was full kisses. Then it graduated to frenching. Soon after that we started full make-out sessions and the "touchy-feely" part of the sessions became regular.

But on one Friday in November, it progressed farther than ever.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review on your way out of this chapter. Don't forget to read Amber's stories, because they are really good. Oh and RachelRay93's stories are really good too. ****Have a nice day/night/whatever. You guys are the best**

**--Amanda S.**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

****

disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper...yet..!

**A/N: Thank you to my beta: Amber Is A Jasper's Girl. You are truly amazing at what you do. If anyone is interested in reading a good story go to Amber's page and read _The Inevitable_. It is only her most recent story, but I really like it. Also read her other stories. **

* * *

It all started out with me making dinner. I had taken out the pork chops that I was going to broil for dinner. Then, I had made a chocolate truffle for dessert. I started putting the lettuce in the salad bowl and then chopped up some cucumbers, when he came in. It wasn't exactly cold outside but it was chilly. He had on a pair of American Eagle jeans, that fit so perfectly, and an Aeropostale hoodie. He looked hot in them. He took off the hoodie, sat on the new couch, that Emmett told me to pick out, and turned on the TV. From the looks of it, nothing was on. He stood up and walked to the refrigerator. He opened it and was about to stick his finger in the truffle when I slapped him with the utensil in my hand. It just happened to be a spoon that was covered in salad dressing. He looked at me, shocked that I had actually slapped him with a spoon. "Now it's on." he said, grabbing a spatula. I could detect something in his eyes, but I didn't know what.

I kissed him, to try to get him to stop, but he kissed me back, twice as hard, and twice as romantically. I dropped the spoon and put my arms around his neck. He dropped the spatula and let his hands rest at the band of my jeans. He started rubbing circles into my hips and my fingers twined in his hair.

He pulled back, smiling, and lead me to the living room. He

lay down on the couch, pulling me on top of him, resuming the kiss that he broke. Soon, I could feel evidence of what the kiss was doing to him.

He flipped us over, how I have no clue, and started kissing the hollow of my throat. "Mmm." He moaned, moving down to the hem of my shirt. He pulled it up with his teeth, and then I helped him take it off. He moved the front of my bra down, exposing the tips of my breasts. "Mine." he grumbled, kissing them. They were almost fully exposed due to his…impatience. He unclasped it and threw it past the coffee table. I started pulling his shirt up, but his hands stopped me. I whimpered but he smiled. He trailed kisses to my navel then, when his mouth hit the band of my jeans, he slowly unbuttoned them. Then took even longer unzipping them, and taking them off. Now he was fully clothed and I only had on my panties. He quickly removed them and kissed down to the part of me that nobody had seen, or touched.

* * *

**Edward:**

I could see her enjoying this. I kissed down, between her legs, where she was moist, and ready for me. She was fully undressed while I was fully clothed. She started bucking upward as I licked her folds. I kissed her body, up to her mouth where I kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself. I let her take my shirt off, but she needed help on my jeans, which I happily obliged. With my jeans off my manhood was released, but she still had yet to take my boxers off. That was one thing that I wouldn't help with because I wanted to see her reaction.

When she finally took them off, and looked down, I could see that she was pleasantly surprised. She rolled me over, so that I was below her, and kissed her way down to my arousal. She kissed the tip of it and my head rolled back. How could such an angel put me through this kind of torture? As she started rubbing her hand up and down, I couldn't take it any longer. I quickly turned us over and hovered above her. I looked in her eyes and could see that this was what she wanted.

I thrust in her and waited until she adjusted to me then started moving. As I moved in and out I kissed her, and she kissed back, fiercely. We were joined as one for moments until I felt her clamp up, and her release. I came soon after that. I rolled over, on my side, facing her and brushed her hair out of her face. She was beautiful. We lay in each other's arms, fully content, until we heard the door opening…

* * *

**A/N: ooh, who could it be? Jasper, Charlie, Emmett? You won't know unless you review…and read the next chapter! Oh I am so evil. does evil dance now review my readers, and please tell me what you like, or don't like, about this story! **

**--Amanda S.**


	10. Chapter 10

****

disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Jasper...yet..!

**A/N: Thank you to my beta: Amber Is A Jasper's Girl. You are truly amazing at what you do. If anyone is interested in reading a good story go to Amber's page and read _The Inevitable_. It is only her most recent story, but I really like it. Also read her other stories. **

********

Bella:

We were

lying in each other's arms, fully content. Edward was rubbing my back and I was falling asleep. Then we heard the door opening. Our house goes like this…there's the front door, which is directly parallel to the living room. Where Edward and I were. We looked over and saw Emmett dropping his bags, with his back turned to us, and shutting the door. Edward started to get up, taking one of the throw shawls and covering himself when Emmett saw him. "What the fuck?" he yelled, running to the living room. "What the fuck are you doing with my sister?"

"Emmett, she's…" Edward started, but he didn't get to finish his sentence. Emmett ran toward him ready to kill.

"Emmett I'm able to make my own choices." I said, keeping one of the throws over me, along with a pillow.

Instead of looking at me he looked at Edward,

still ready to kill. "I come home thinking that my _little_ sister is alright**, **to find her with my _best_ friend on the couch _naked!"_

"Emmett we're old enough to consent…"

"Bella quit trying to save his life." Edward had circled behind the couch, as far away from Emmett as he could get. "Quit being a fucking pussy and fight. You took my sister's innocence and now I'm going to make sure you can't do that to anyone else." from the way that his voice sounded, I knew that he was dead serious.

"Edward…you might want to listen to him. He's being serious."

I nodded toward Edward, sending my wishful thinking, and then walked up the stairs to my room.. Once in there I dressed quickly and dialed Chief Swan's number. I told him to come over to my house quickly,

and then hung up. I chose not to hear what was going on in the living room.

After the sounds dissipated I slowly walked down the stairs. I saw Emmett being cuffed by Chief Swan and Edward being tended to by some paramedics. "Bella, what's going on?" the chief asked.

"My brother caught me and Edward…you know…"

"What? I have no clue what

you're talking about." Jacob walked up to him and whispered what I meant. "Oh…Cullen, that's a damn shame that you have to waste your strength on beating up boys that like your sister. You need a reality check. I'm not sending you to jail; you're going straight to boot camp."

"But…"

"You heard me. You can attend MSU from there, but you are officially enrolled in ROTC there."

"Your dead Mason." was all that Emmett said before he was lead away to be booked into boot camp. The paramedics took Edward to the hospital and I got to ride as a passenger and not a patient. Both of his lips were split, twice, a shiner, a busted nose, and more bruises than a football team after the big game.

"Edward, that was very courageous

of you to stand up to Emmett."

"Bells, I'm sorry this happened. I'm not good for you…"

"Wh…what are you saying?"

"We…we shouldn't see each other. I'm tearing your family apart…I'm no good for you."

"But…"

"Please…don't make this any harder than it already is…"

When we got to the hospital

I ran from the room and all the way to the woods by nearby. It was so interesting that they could offer such serenity and it calmed me down, a lot. Again it was raining. I should have known that something bad was going to happen today, because it always rains when a heart breaks. I don't know why, but the forest and the rain made me fall asleep. It was complete déjà vu. I had thought that Edward was different from his brother, but now I knew he was exactly the same: he was a user. A poser. I hated him with all of my being now.

I woke in a small room some time later. I sat up and looked around. I didn't see anyone so I moved around. I was able to get off the bed. I exited the room and walked down the narrow hallway. In the kitchen I saw a man, cooking something. "Who are you?" I asked the strange person.

He didn't answer at first. Then he turned and I saw who it was.


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N: Ok, so I'm not the author!! I'm Amber is a Jasper's Girl!! Amanda and I switched one chapter of both of our stories. She wrote chapter 6 for my story The Inevitable and I wrote this chapter for her, with the help of Cullengirl28!! This is probably not even close to as good as Amanda's writing but I gave it a try!! Enjoy!!  
Amber_**

"Jake?" Why am I here?

"Yes, Isabella?"

"What am I doing here?"

"I found you in the forest. You were out cold. I was worried about you."

"Thank you Jake, I should probably go home. I don't' want to impose."

"Don't worry about it. You're not imposing. I just made you diner. Won't you please sit and eat with me?" What could it hurt? It's not like Edward cared about me anymore.

"Sure." I walked over to the table where he set down two plates. He pulled out my chair for me and I sat down. He then walked over to his own chair and sat down across from me.

"So, I don't really know you."

"Yea, I don't know you either." We both burst out laughing. "But I would like to get to know you."

"Ok, where do you want to start?"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yea, I have 1 sister. Do you have any siblings?"

"Just Emmett. What is your sisters' name?"

"Nicole."

"Ok, how are you and Edward?" I could feel the tears in the corner of my eyes. They just started over flowing. He came running to my side. He picked me up and put me on his lap. I just started crying into his shoulder. I couldn't help myself. It felt so warm to be there. It was kind of nice.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have started crying like that. It's just that… Edward… left… me…" I started crying even harder. Why couldn't I control my emotions?

"It's ok, Bells." He started rubbing soothing circles on my back. I started to down a bit. I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye. He had gorgeous brown eyes. He just stared back into my dull brown eyes. I felt myself slowly moving closer. He met me halfway and we kissed. It was quick but passionate. It wasn't like any kiss I had ever shared with Edward or Jasper. It was… older… more experienced. Much, much better. I can't believe I just kissed Jake. Why would I do that? I pulled away from him and jumped off his lap. Muttering all the way to the room I woke up in. How could I do that?? What was wrong with me? I locked the door and went to cry on the bed. I heard Jake knock at the door. It's not like I could tell him I didn't want him coming into his own room. So I didn't say anything. I just sat there, crying. When Jake came in he came to my side and held me. We sat like that for hours, at least. It was nice just to be held. It was different for me. I was always making out with Edward and Jasper. We never just sat there and held each other. It was kind of nice. All of a sudden I felt like finding out more about the mysterious Jake.

"So, considering all I have been doing is crying over Edward, who are you dating right now?"

"No one. I'm waiting for that one special girl to just spark my interest."

"Oh, how could someone like you NOT be taken??"

"Lucky I guess?"

"No, there has to be a reason. You are like perfect. What's your flaw?"

"Um… I sit and hold pretty girls for hours on end?"

"That's not a flaw. That's being generous."

"Oh, yea? Are you telling me that no girl would be jealous of you right now?"

"Ok, but they wouldn't want to be ME."

"Why wouldn't they? You're perfect. If you ask me Edward and Jasper are both jerks."

"Thanks for saying that, but I'm the idiot. I should have known that I would never get someone who means that much to me."

"You're right, you deserve much better than that." With that he leaned down yet again and kissed me.

**_A/N: Ok, so again this is not Amanda's chapter it's mine!! So if you want to flame this chapter or say I did a crappy job on it just PM me on my page don't' flame Amanda!! If you like my writing please give my story, The Inevitable a try!! Oh, and remember Amanda wrote chapter 6 in that story!!  
Amber_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer...unfortunately**

* * *

__

"Thanks for saying that, but I'm the idiot. I should have known that I would never get someone who means that much to me."

__

"You're right, you deserve much better than that." With that he leaned down yet again**,** and kissed me.

* * *

I pulled away from him, sliding over a bit. He looked at me, smiling. "Jake, I**...**" he put a finger to my lips, stopping me from continuing.

"Bells I understand." I sat up, my back to the wall.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you just broke up with _Hale_ and you're not ready for another relationship yet." Wow, he was very insightful.

"Actually no, I was going to say that I couldn't thank you _enough_ for helping me out tonight."

"Really?" I nodded. "Well, like I said, I was worried about you. I saw you run off from the hospital and I didn't want you to get hurt." He pulled me close to him. He was really warm. "How about some dinner?"

"Sure." he led me out to the kitchen where our plates were, with spaghetti on them. Some stray tears started falling out of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked, walking over to my chair.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said as he wiped them away..

"Bells, I may not know a lot about emotions but I do know when something bothers someone so bad_**,**_ that they cry. Now, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him, noticing that his face had a few scars on it. "I'm fine, really. Just some leftover tears that didn't fall." he sat down across from me and we started eating. "This is really good**...**" I said, finishing the spaghetti.

"Thank you." he had already finished his and had been drinking a glass of wine.

"You're welcome." I looked out the window and noticed that it was really dark out. "What made you decide to become a cop?" I asked.

He sat and thought for a moment then answered, "My father was killed in a store robbery. The robber shot him three times in the head. I wanted to become a cop to get trash like that off of the streets."

"I'm sorry you lost your dad**...**" I said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you lost your parents." how did he**... **"I was there when the Chief found you and your brother in the car.**"**

"You were the one showing me the pictures**...**" I shoved away from the table and stormed back into the room. This time I put a chair under the doorknob and sat in the closet. How could I have been so blind**?** Seeing those pictures had given me nightmares for weeks.

"Bella, open the door." he was pounding on the small door. It wouldn't last for long. "Bella, are you in there?" I could tell that he was either getting angry or scared because the pounding became faster. "God damn it Bella. I'm sorry for doing that, Charlie told me that I needed to." the doorknob was being twisted. "Please Bella. I'm truly sorry."

I crawled out of the closet and to the window. I opened it and jumped out. Thankfully_,_ it was only a one-story house. I ran from the house, only to remember that I didn't know where I was. I ran in a northern direction, at least I hoped it was a northern direction, as fast as I could. Soon I saw the lights of Forks, but I was still about a mile away from the actual town limits. I had slowed to a walk when I noticed that it was unusually quiet. I never really believed in the stories of how your surroundings would be quiet when something bad was about to happen. It didn't make sense to me. But now that I was experiencing it, I realized that it was true. I tried running again_,_ but I was really tired.

Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground by something, or someone. I started kicking and punching the thing as hard as I could, but only got a few good hits in before it grabbed my arms and sat on my legs. I could feel a rope being put around my wrists and legs and tried to fight the person putting it on me, but it hit me on the head, making me black out.

When I woke, I was sore all over. I tried sitting up, but I couldn't. I looked around and noticed that I was in a hospital room. This wouldn't be the first time that I had passed out from something and woke up in the hospital. But it would be the first time where I don't remember what happened. I saw two people sitting in the chairs in the corner. One I couldn't remember who it was and the other was Jasper. I pushed the call button and a nurse came in. "I see you're awake. Let me get the doctor." she hurried away.

A moment later a doctor walked in. "Bella, great to see that you're awake. It's been hit and miss with you for these past few days." he started checking my vital signs and all that..

"W-what?" I asked. My voice was very raspy and it hurt a lot to talk.

"You were unconscious for three days, two of those days we didn't know if you were going to make it. Everything seems to be alright except for a few things that I'll talk with you about in private." I glanced toward Jasper and the stranger. "These two have been here since they brought you in. Refused to leave your side."

"Who**...**who is**...**he?" I asked, pointing to the stranger..

"That's Jacob Black. He found Jasper trying to help you to the hospital and rushed you over here." Just when I thought I was rid of them, they came back. I winced as I tried to move my legs. "Careful, you can't sit up yet. Your stitches will rip if you do." Stitches? Upon seeing the puzzled look on my face he clarified, "You had a large gash on your stomach. Thirty-five stitches to close it up, another twenty to fix the muscles and such." Damn, I'd broken my record. Jacob sat up and stretched, his eyes falling on me.

"Bells thank God you're awake." he said, striding over to the bed. I turned away from him, unsuccessfully because I had to turn right back. "Bells I'm sorry that I had to show you those pictures. I'm sorry that you had to see them. I'm sorry that your parents are dead because of someone else. I'm sorry that you can't stop feeling sorry for yourself enough to know when someone is truly fucking sorry.." he started yelling, which brought more people into the room and security escorted him out. His yelling woke Jasper up.

"Hey Bells. Glad to see you awake**...**" he said, kissing my hand. I pulled my hand away and stared at him. I couldn't stay mad at him for long. He had such a cute face.

"H-hey Jazzy." I said, smiling. He was better than Jake**...**or his brother.

"I have to go visit Edward. Do you want me to come back?" I nodded. "Alright. I'll be back after I get some lunch." I nodded again and he left. Then the doctor came back to my bedside.

"Now, Bella, I need to speak with you privately." I nodded and he closed the door. "While examining you we found substantial evidence of semen on your thighs."

"Um**...**that might**...**be from**...**cough**...**Edward."

"We've checked that possibility out and it isn't from Mr. Hale. We have no clue as to who it belongs to."

"So**...**what you're**...**saying is**...**I was**...**r-"

"Yes. Should anything come of this incident we have people who can help you."

"Anything as in**...**?"

"Pregnancy or a sexually transmitted infection."

* * *

****

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please read some of my other stories and some of my amazing beta's stories. Her name is Amber Is A Jasper's Girl. Review on the way out. Suggestions are always welcome. Flames are welcome so long as the criticize the story and not myself or Amber. Have a great day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer...unfortunately**

* * *

_"Yes. Should anything come of this incident we have people who can help you."_

_"Anything as in**...**?"_

_"Pregnancy or a sexually transmitted infection."_

* * *

**Bella:**

I looked at the doctor, appalled at how he was so blatant. He walked out of the room and left me alone. I missed Jasper and...unfortunately Edward, a lot. I didn't want to be alone, but I couldn't call anyone except Emmett, and I didn't know the number where I could reach him. I looked around the room and noticed all of the machines and how the walls weren't stark white**,** but a nice cream color. I looked at the clock across the room. It said that it was half past eleven. _Well at least I won't be alone for long._

I counted the tiles on the ceiling, but that got really boring and I lost count so I started singing. I didn't know any good songs after I sang _It's Going Down_ by Young Joc. I looked at the clock after that and saw that it was ten minutes to twelve. I hoped that Jasper would come backso I would be able to talk to someone, but I didn't know if he would come after I had slapped him and yelled at him and after Emmett tried to kill him.

The door opened and in walked Jasper, at exactly noon. "Hey Bells." he said, pulling up one of the chairs. He sat in the chair and I smiled. "Why are you smiling?" he asked, crossing his legs.

"Just glad that you actually came here." I tried sitting up, but to no avail. The damn stitches kept me from sitting up.

"Bells do you need help sitting up?" he asked, helping me move to a comfortable position on the hospital bed. "So what's up?" he sat back in the chair and waited for me to answer.

"Well your brother said that he didn't love me, I am attacked in the dead of night, raped, might have an STD and the damn doctors don't know who it is, also I found out who made me have nightmares after my parent's accident..." I took a breath. "So not much is up for me."

"Sorry you have to go through this. Please, forgive me for...hurting you. I never meant to sleep with Alice. It just...happened."

"Jazzy, I forgave you after my brother hurt you. I couldn't stay mad...at you. But Alice is another thing. I'm still really mad at her. She damaged my house!"

"I know, and I'm really sorry. Can we start over?" he looked sad.

"Yeah. Let's start over, but no PDA or any of that shit until I can trust you again." his face fell. "I said I forgave you. I didn't say that I trusted you completely, yet." He smiled. "So what's up with you?"

"Well..."

* * *

****

Edward:

Letting Bella go was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I didn't want to lose her, but I also didn't want to separate her family. Emmett had already been put in boot camp because of me. I didn't want to ruin her chance of healing the cut that I made between them. I watched as she ran from the hospital. She had stayed in the ambulance with me. She was so sweet...innocent, and I was a monster. I couldn't fathom ever hurting her on purpose, yet I had just broken her heart.

I waited for the doctor to stop fixing my injuries. They were the tokens of the trouble that I created for Bella and Emmett. I hated myself for doing this to them. From what my father told me, the Cullens were respected people, and I had disrespected the youngest member of the family, not fifty minutes ago.

As soon as the doctor was done fixing my injuries a nurse wheeled me into a room.. She started flirting with me, but I barely noticed. She looked disappointed. Nobody could compare with Bella. Bella made me feel complete, unlike the other girls at school. The other girls didn't match Bella's beauty, or radiance. _As soon as I get out of here, I'm going to make it up to her...if she's not already dating someone._

I listened as a gurney was wheeled down the hall. I caught a glimpse of blood-soaked clothing and brown hair. _NO! Not Bella! Not my Bella!_ Tears fell silently. I caused her to injure herself. How could I be so malicious? "She's going to be alright." I told myself. Hopefully I was right.

I dosed on and off, worrying about Bella. Around ten the next day my brother visited me. "Edward...what's wrong?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I didn't like looking so...vulnerable. Especially when my brother was with me.

"You're eyes are red and you look tired. What's wrong?"

"Is Bella...alright?" I asked, looking away from him. Somehow a hole ripped open in my chest. I couldn't stand it.

"Yeah. Someone did a number on her though."

"What?" I slowly sat up, grimacing as my muscles, sore from Emmett's beating, moved.

"Someone attacked Bella last night. I found her on the road, bloody, with a rope tied around her. She was an inch from death. Jacob Black helped me get her here. She was raped, Ed. The cops think that it was Jacob because she'd made him mad and was at his house right before it happened."

My face tightened. Everything was shaded over in a reddish color. "I'll fucking kill him." I already hated Jacob Black because of how he'd looked at Bella when we went on our first date.

__

.:Flashback:.

__

Bella and I were in Seattle, at a fancy Mexican restaurant. She and I had already finished dinner when someone walked up to our booth. I looked at the person and saw a tall, Native American standing there. "Hey." he said, to Bella..

__

"Hi." she said, quickly glancing at him, then back at me..

__

"You, uh, want to get away from him and have a fun time?" he asked her.

__

I stood and blocked Bella. "You want to fight, because I'll willingly kick your ass."

__

He laughed. "Like you could hurt

me_. Call me when you get bored with him." he handed her a number, which she threw on the floor when he left._ __

.:End Flashback:.

"Edward?" I looked at Jasper, confused. "Your head was in the clouds for a moment there. Anyway, don't do anything too stupid. The cops are takin' care of it."

"Whatever." I looked at the wall, trying not to jump out of the bed and find Bella's room.

"I've got to go. I promised Bella that I'd be in her room after I ate. Oh, and you're gettin' released today at one. Mom's going to drive you home." he left me, dumbfounded. _What's going on? _I asked myself.

I looked at the clock every five minutes until it finally said that it was quarter to one. I have no clue what I was going to do when I was home, but I did need a shower. After counting the tiles on the floor and ceiling, and wondering what Bella was doing, my mother walked in and fussed over me. She handed me some clothes, along with clean boxers, and left as I dressed. My shoulders were sore, for they took the brunt of what Emmett dished out, except my head hurt a ton more.

"Oh my poor baby!" my mother cried as she drove me home. "We'll sue that Cullen boy for all he's worth. Don't worry..."

"Mom, I don't want to. He had every right to kick my ass." I looked out the window, not caring that I upset her.

"How can you say such a thing? How could you, a sweet boy, deserve to get beat up by a...a bully?"

"I slept with his little sister...and he walked in on it and...I just...don't care that he did this. It's a whole hell of a lot better than him _not_ kicking my ass."

"You slept with that Bella? Did you use protection? You didn't get a...disease from her**?** Did you**!**?"

"MOM! Will you shut the fuck up?!" She parked her car and I ran into the house. I slammed my door and locked it. I didn't want to be bothered. I heard someone knocking on my door a few times, but didn't answer it. How could I have? I would have suffered through a long lecture from my father and I would have had to apologize to my mother for yelling at her. I wasn't going to...not now, not ever, because I wasn't sorry. I sat and stared at the window and watched as the sun set and darkness took over. I watched the stars and must have fallen asleep because when I woke the sun was beating down on my face.

* * *

****

Jasper:

I couldn't believe that Bella actually talked to me, after what I did to her. I had visited her more than I had visited Rose when she had to have her surgery. Bella and I didn't run out of things to talk about, and a week after she was admitted, she was released.

Jacob Black was charged with assault. It was...amusing...to see his reaction. Nobody in town could believe that he would have done something to her, but they had to accept the facts that he was with her right before it happened and she had managed to "anger" him. I couldn't wait to see the day he was put in jail. Nobody like him deserved to be out on the streets.

Bella and I celebrated her release by ordering pizza and watching movies at her house. Soon after _Disturbia_ started she fell asleep. It happened to be our second movie. I watched it all the way through and then carried her up to her bedroom. I tucked her into her bed and then made myself a bed on the couch, in the living room. I fell asleep soon after I made my bed, and woke up in the morning, with a headache and a really sore back.

* * *

****

Emmett:

I was mad that I had been forced to come to this boot camp place. Charlie had no right sending me here, just because I almost killed Hale. I had complete rights because he slept with my sister.

"Cadet Cullen!" yelled Serge.

"Yeah?" I asked. I hadn't taken too well to the whole "boot camp" scene.

"Report to the office at once!" he left and I walked to the office. It was just a small room that had a computer in it.

"What's up?" I asked the officer in there.

"You're being released from the camp today. Chief Swan has ordered that you return home immediately. Something to do with a Bella Cullen."

I grabbed the forms that he was holding out to me and filled them out. Then I got Serge to sign them, along with the Colonel**…**or whatever he was called. "We'll, uh, miss you Cadet." Serge said.

"I might come back...depending on who I have to beat up this time." I turned away and knew that they were rolling their eyes. It took a lot for someone to be kicked out of boot camp...and I just happened to know everything to do to annoy them. But, face it**;** I made the place more interesting.

I arrived home three hours later. I found the place quiet and went up to Bella's room. I saw that she had bruises all over and that she had bandages on her wrists. _What happened while I was gone? I'll fucking kill Hale._ "Bella?" I shook her, gently.

"Emmett! What're you doin' here?" she asked, probably groggy.

"I got released. Why are you covered with bruises and what happened to your wrists. Did Hale do this to you?"

"Calm down. I got attacked by an unknown person, though the cops think it was Jacob Black. Don't worry. Just some rope burn and acoupleofstitches."

"Repeat that last part."

"Just some rope burn..."

"After that."

"And acoupleofstitches."

"Slower."

"Ugh! A-couple-of-stitches..."

"How many?"

"I lost count. It's great that your back Em."

"Great to be back. Now what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know**,** Jasper might have left some cold pizza..."

"Why was _he_ over here?"

"He stayed over to help me since I was just released yesterday."

"He's not down there now."

We walked down I showed her how empty the house was. "Well, he might have left. Let's just hang out. I don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Alright. Instead of hanging out, you sleep and I'll get unpacked."

"Whatever." she walked back upstairs and I went into my room. I saw how dusty everything was. I unpacked everything. Then I ate some of the pizza that was on the table and looked through a few of the magazines that were lying in a pile. I heard Bella talking in her sleep and went up to check on her. I saw writing on the wall**,** that I had missed before.

__

If You Want To See Your Precious Jasper Again  
Call This Number  
555-9245

I disregarded the note and figured it was some stupid prank. I went back downstairs and watched the Celtics play the Pistons. It was a close game and the Pistons won 102-98. I fell asleep watching the post-game show and didn't wake until I heard Bella scream.

* * *

****

Rosalie:

Edward was acting too depressed for my liking. He needed to get over the fact that he dumped Bella. I never liked her, mostly because she took their attention away from me, but she didn't deserve to be dumped.. Especially after they slept together. And her brother nearly killing mine...so hot. I mean, I've seen Emmett Cullen around town and at school, but I never thought that he would be so...protective of his sister. I knew that I'd have to go out with him...show him some fun. After all, I heard rumors that he didn't date anyone in high school. He was too preoccupied with protecting Bella.

Jasper didn't come home after _she_ was released from the hospital and he still didn't come home after that. I didn't worry because I knew that he'd come back eventually. He never did have a knack for running away for long periods of time.

I fell asleep, thinking of how I would get Emmett to go out with me.. Most guys couldn't resist me, but I had a feeling that I would have some trouble with him.

* * *

****

Alice:

I was sitting in jail, which wasn't all that bad, planning what I would do when I got out. I didn't want revenge...well I did**,** but I wasn't going to act on what I wanted to do. All I really wanted to do was get a great boyfriend, like Jasper. Instead I hurt my best friend and ended up going to jail for damaging her living room. I hate that I did it, but it helped relieve some of the revenge needs.

I was ready to leave this place. I had ten days left, the exact day I got out, school was released. I couldn't believe that I spent most of my senior year in jail! The first thing that I was going to do was talk to Bella and ask...no, beg...her to forgive me.. Then I was going to talk Jasper into going out with me again.

I had dreamed about what Jasper and I would do when we got back together. I knew we were going to because...I just did. There were so many things that my new friends told me that they did with their husbands, boyfriends, and fiancée's that I wanted to try with him. Although they offered to do them with me, I _had_ to decline because I just don't roll that way. I mean, no offense against gay men and women, I just don't like it when two people of the same gender sleep together. It just seems weird to me.

The next thing I was going to do was go shopping. My parents were already saving up a ton of money for when I got back out. Unlike some people, they didn't care that I was imprisoned. They still loved me and they visited me every chance that they could.

I fell asleep that night and woke up to the guard unlocking my door. "Brandon..." he said, slipping in and closing the door. This guy was one of those perverted guards.

"What?" I asked, sitting up. I was in one of those new cells that had the solid doors without the windows on them and, unfortunately, were almost soundproof. He walked until he was just above my bed. I could smell the stench of beer in his breath. He bent and kissed me, but I turned my head.

He grabbed the back of my head and pulled it back so I was facing him. "Never do that to me again. Understand?" I nodded and he slammed his disgusting mouth against mine. He forced my mouth opened and stuck his slimy tongue in. I had to really try not to gag.

He took his handcuffs and cuffed my hands to the bars on the bed. His hands roamed my body as he kissed me, harder this time. He unbuttoned my jumpsuit**,** that was what we had to wear. Those ugly orange jumpsuits, and pulled my lower body out of it. He kissed my stomach, all the way down until he reached my panties. Then he simply slipped them off. I tried kicking him, but he grabbed my legs and tied them down with the sheets. He removed his pants so I could feel my effect on him.

****

Third Person:

The guard massaged her clit with his fingers, until she bucked upward. Alice couldn't control her response as well as she wanted to. He rubbed until she came on his finger. He put it to her lips and spread it inside her mouth, making sure that she tasted it. He hovered above her and cut her bra off of her. He rolled her nipples between two fingers until they hardened. He then sucked on her breast, while massaging the other. Soon after**,** he switched over.

As he sucked on her breasts he felt between her thighs. Without wanting to be, she was heated and ready for him. He watched her as he plunged inside her. She didn't cry out, as he hoped she would have. Instead of stopping, he pounded in her quickly, without giving her time to react. Moments later he came inside her, after she had released. He stayed inside her after he finished, and collapsed on top of her. He sat up and pulled himself out, but instead of putting his pants on and leaving**;** he rolled to her side and kept rubbing her between her thighs. She could feel his arousal growing, again and feared what he would do next.

He unbound her arms and legs, but warned her to do nothing. She followed his orders, not wanting to get hurt because of him. He turned her over and plunged into her buttocks. She screamed as he kept pounding into her. She felt him come inside her, again, and was pushed down as he collapsed.

He lay down on the bed, forcing her to sit on the floor. "Get up." he told her. She stood and waited for him to tell her something else. He pointed to his manhood and she grimaced. He sat on the edge of the bed and she knelt before him. He was about to push her head down when his radio beeped. He grabbed it from his belt. "Hello?" he asked.

"We need all guards to station one. Immediately." the person said. The guard got up and pulled his pants on.

"Consider that my going away gift." he said to Alice. She flipped him off and watched as he left.

"I hate Mike Newton." she said to herself. She dressed and curled in a ball and fell asleep.

* * *

****

A/N: Ok, I hope you like this extra long chapter. Does it make up for not updating in a long time? I hope so. I can't promise to have the next chapter up in a hurry, but please review anyway. Thank you to all of you who review. If at least three people who don't review would review, I'd consider that a great gift. I thank my wonderful beta Amber Is A Jasper's Girl. She puts up with my billions of questions and sometimes my childish antics on the instant messenger. Anyway read her stories, she's just re-doing her story. It was once known as _The Inevitable_ and now it's known as _Is It Possible._ Be sure to read it...its definitely good. Thank you for reviewing and I'm open to all questions. Just ask if you have any. Have a nice day. Oh and it is 3,625 words long!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer...unfortunately**

* * *

**Jasper:**

I had been knocked unconscious when I was at Bella's house. I have no clue where I was**,** when I woke up, but I saw a red headed woman standing over me. She was pretty, but not as gorgeous as Bella was. "Hello Jasper..." she said, staring at me.

"How...do you know my name?" I asked. Unfortunately my whole body was sore, like I had gone through a whole line of football players.

"My...mate, James, my friend Laurent, and I know all about you and your family, your friends. Not to mention a girl by the name of..." _Don't say Bella... _"Isabella? Yes, that's her name. Yes, James had a little _fun_ with her a while ago. Barely stopped him from drinking _all_ of her blood."

"My dear..." said a blonde male. He was tall, and from where I was, which was on the floor, muscular. "Our..._ahem..._guest couldn't arrive. She was...busy with the muscle-boy." he said.

"That's a shame. And here we were, going to reunite the two lovers. Tell Laurent to find a way to bring her here." He nodded, and then left. "And you must have questions...right?"

"What are you?" I asked. I wasn't one to believe in the fictional characters, but right now, with some _super_human here, I was willing to believe anything.

"I**,** as are James and Laurent**,** are vampires my dear. We hunt your human cohorts and we feed off of their blood. Sometimes draining their bodies, sometimes changing them into vampires."

"What do you want Bella for?" I tried to sit up, but noticed that my hands were chained to the floor.

"She will make you behave. Also, James wants her blood. He says that it sings for him." my eyes widened. I wouldn't let them kill Bella.

I tried to get up, pulling against the chains, but couldn't. "Please..." I started saying, before she pushed my head down to the floor.

"Listen here, _boy_. I can kill you with one movement. Do _not_ make me angry, or I will kill you. But before I do, I will make you watch your _precious_ Bella die. Understand?" she grabbed my neck, making me gasp for air. I nodded. "Good."

She left the room, and I started thinking of ways that I could escape. I couldn't let her get Bella. I just...couldn't.

* * *

****

Bella:

I had seen the note on my wall, and immediately dialed the number. I got an answer machine that told me to go to the caves on the other side of the forest. I couldn't just up and leave because Emmett would suspect something and follow me. The only way that I could leave was at night, and that was four hours from now..

Jasper's sister, Rosalie had visited, looking for Jasper, but spent most of her time with my brother. I seriously didn't see why my brother was drooling at her feet. I mean, yeah he's a BIG dude, but I mean, he didn't need someone hanging on his arm, 24/7. I mean, come on, nobody needed that.

Emmett, tried and failed, to cook dinner for the three of us, and I ended up calling for some pizza. Emmett and Rose went to his room _right_ after they finished eating, so I took that chance to pack some stuff for myself, then started off toward the other side of the forest. To the pirate caves.

I was halfway through when my phone started ringing. The caller ID said 'Edward Hale' on it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella? This is Edward."

"Yeah, I know. What do you want?" I was getting annoyed because this call was slowing me down.

"I was wondering what you were doing tonight. I was wondering if...we could go out?" Was he seriously asking me this?

"I'm sorry, Edward, if you didn't understand what you said to me in the ambulance. You said that you didn't want to date me anymore. That you were causing trouble with my family. Well you know what...you did cause trouble. You caused my heart to break, like your brother had. But he apologized, and I could see in his heart that he was sorry. Does that answer your ques-" My phone was grabbed out of my hand and I heard it being crushed. I looked over to where I heard it and saw a tall, blonde, man standing there. I screamed, then passed out.

* * *

**Edward:**

I don't know what made me call Bella, but whatever it was, I was glad.. I had to mend things, otherwise my heart wouldn't rest. I asked her to go out with me tonight, and I had my fingers crossed, hoping that she would say yes. Instead, she said, "I'm sorry, Edward, if you didn't understand what you said to me in the ambulance. You said that you didn't want to date me anymore. That you were causing trouble with my family. Well you know what...you did cause trouble. You caused my heart to break, like your brother had. But he apologized, and I could see in his heart that he was sorry. Does that answer your ques-" I waited for her to finish her sentence, then I heard her phone being thrown, then before the call ended, I heard her scream.

"BELLA!" I yelled into the phone, hoping that she could hear me. I kept screaming her name until I threw my phone at the wall and slumped to the floor. I put my head in my hands and felt the tears running down. I had blew it! Now something was wrong with Bella. I had no clue what was happening. She could be getting attacked by someone, and I wouldn't know.

I quickly ran out to my car, and drove to Bella's house. I knocked on the door, then waited five minutes for someone to answer the door. I saw Rose, in a large t-shirt standing in the kitchen, after Emmett let me in the house. "What do you want?" he asked. I could tell that he still wasn't happy with me.

"Is Bella here?" I asked.

"She should be. She didn't say she was goin' anywhere." he said. "Stay here and I'll check." he left the room, and I didn't pay attention to the thoughts that told me to kill Emmett for fooling around with Rose. A few moments later I heard Emmett yell, and then storm down to where we were. "She's gone." he said, throwing on a pair of pants, that were on the table, and a coat.

I watched him leave, leaving me and Rose still in the house. Rose went back into what I presumed was Emmett's room, and got dressed. I, however, went up to Bella's room and saw a note on the wall. I called the number and was told to go to the other side of the forest, to the caves.

I quickly started off toward the forest, and once in there I saw a red light, going on and off. I picked up what used to be Bella's phone, and saw two pairs of footprints. I walked a little further and found myself at the edge of the forest. I couldn't tell where the caves were, so I started yelling. "BELLA! Bella, love, where are you!" my voice echoed through the caves**,** but I didn't hear an answer. Then, all of a sudden a red-orange haired woman stood before me.

"Who are you?" she asked, putting her hand on my arm. It was cold, and rock hard.

Something possessed me to tell her the truth. "Edward.." I said, gazing into her eyes, which were a ruby color.

"Edward, are you looking for _my_ dear Bella?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you know where she is?"

"She's with my...friend, James, and a boy named**...**Jasper. You needn't worry about her though."

"What's my brother doing here?"

"So you're the one that Bella was talking to on the phone. Tsk, tsk, James was mad at her lack of manners. You see, it's not...polite to talk to people on the phone whilst with a friend."

"I need to take Bella, and my brother, home. Please.." I said, trying to be polite, although all I wanted was Bella to be by my side.

"Dear, dear, Edward. You _can't _have her. I promised her to James. I cannot take back what I give. It's rude to do that." her nails dug into my arm, and I cried out in pain. She pulled me away from the entrance of the main caves, and into deeper, darker ones. She threw me to the ground, and put chains on my arms.

I woke, probably hours later, with a headache. I looked around, noticing that there were a ton of candles in small crevices, making the room look like the sun was in it. I noticed something, or someone, sleeping in a corner. I focused my eyes on it and saw that it was my brother. "Jazz..." I said. My throat and lips were dry, making my voice sound like a croak. Thankfully he looked up. "Where's Bella?" I asked. His eyes grew big.

"She got her. She. Got. Her. NO!!" he yelled, trying to get out of his binds.

"Calm down Jazz.. You can't get out of them. That much is obvious."

"You. Don't. Understand." he muttered, still struggling.

"What? What don't I understand?"

"They're not human. They're...You're going to call me crazy, but the lady...she told me this herself. They're vampires Edward. They're going to kill us." Then, reality struck me. The way that the woman was stronger than possible. The way her hands felt on me, her arms.

"BELLA!!" I yelled. Soon, Jasper joined me.

"BELLA!!" we both yelled. Laurent and Victoria came back into the room and drug us into another. They attached our chained hands to a large pole in the southern corner of the room.

We watched as they drug an unconscious Bella into the room. She was paler than normal. We watched Victoria leave the room, and the two men ogle Bella. The blonde, James, bent down and looked as if he was kissing her neck. I would have actually thought that if she hadn't screamed seconds after he did. I also saw blood running down her shoulders and his mouth. I watched in horror as the two took turns feeding off of her. Jasper and I kept trying to break free, but we couldn't. Then, the most miraculous thing happened. Emmett burst into the room, along with Rosalie and a small pixie-like girl.

Emmett ran and tackled the two vampires, though he didn't move them far, he did get them away from Bella. Rose took the chance to move Bella away from them. The vampires attacked Emmett, but didn't do anything**,** but put something in his blood. It looked like acid, and it sounded like it was going to burn Emmett from the inside out. He was screaming that he was on fire. It was the only time that I heard Emmett screaming because of pain.

My sister didn't see them coming. They tackled her and did the same thing. Jazz and I kept pulling at our bonds. Nobody messed with our sister. We just...couldn't...get out of them. I saw Bella starting to wake up, and the three vampires, Victoria having returned, attacked me, Jasper, and the pixie girl. I saw Bella sit up, as I was being devoured by the internal flames. "Even in death, our love will go on!" I shouted to her. Before darkness consumed my body, I saw two people rush into the cave and drag Bella out.

* * *

****

Alright. I know, I'm evil. Well I'm kind of busy right now with finals coming up. I figured I would give you this chapter, which is extra long. 1) I wanted to be "nice" for once and 2) because my beta...who's like the evil little pixie herself, wanted to know what was going on with Jasper being kidnapped. 3) because we were having a contest and Amber obviously won!! :P lol!! This is my way of making an AH story into a regular Twilight kind of thing. Thank you for reading, now please review. Oh and this was 2,123 words long!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer...unfortunately**

* * *

**Bella:**

I didn't know what had happened, after the fact that I found out that three vampires were going to kill me and my friends. I wanted nothing more than to help them as I was dragged out by these people. I heard what Edward yelled to me, even though I didn't know why he'd said it. He'd told me that he hated me. He told me that he didn't love me anymore, why would he say those lines? I looked at my new surroundings, and saw that they were very familiar. It was my old house, the one that Em, me, and our parents had lived in before they died.

I tried to move around, but found it nearly impossible. Probably because my legs were dead tired, and my arms were tied to the head-board of the bed that I was laying on. I wondered who's room I was in, because Edward, and the Hales, lived here. I saw a lot of music, and the dressings on the bed, what I could notice of them, were gold. I almost instantly, after looking around, knew that it was Edward's room.

I heard murmers from the door, and waited for someone to come in, but nobody did. I kept hoping that Mr. or Mrs. Hale would walk in, but they didn't. They must've been out of the house.

I looked at the door, once again, and chanced a scream. I screamed for a good five minutes before ghosts walked into the room. I say ghosts because they were my parents, who had died in the car wreck. I couldn't stop screaming then. They tried to console me but I kept kicking at them, and surprisingly they were solid. Not the transparent type of ghost. "Isabella Marie Cullen! Please, quiet your voice!" my mother scolded. I stopped screaming but stared, open-mouthed at them.

"Thank you." my dad said. He sat on the bed, where my feet were, and I noticed that his skin was as cold as the..._vampires_. "Now, we're sorry for tying your arms up, but we couldn't risk you running off. It's dangerous out there."

"Mom...dad...why are you..here, instead of in your graves? In the ground?" I asked, sitting up. My mom had untied my hands, and I was happy to have use of them again.

"Well, what really happened that day was..."

* * *

**Carlisle:**

_.:Flashback:._

_Esme and I were packing the 'picnic' basket for Bella and Emmett. We were taking them down to La Push, because that was the only place where they were safe from..._them_. The 'vampires' wanted to kill them, and as far as I understood, La Push was an "off limits" zone, where no vampire could go. _

_Esme and I had been recieving many death threats from the vampires for years. Ever since Esme gave birth to Bella, we've been recieving letters from various vampire leaders, and groups. They all wanted her for their coven, but we wouldn't let them have her. This resulted in us moving every few months. Emmett took the toll because he knew something was wrong, but couldn't figure it out, and he was burdened with looking after Bella most of the time as Esme and I went to find new houses for us. _

_We were driving to La Push, where our friend Billy was going to look after the kids, when something crashed into our car, trapping the kids in the back. We watched as the vampires trapped Emmett and Bella in the back seat, hoping to get to them for a snack. They instantly went to us, draining us of our blood and replacing it with the venom that was resident in back of their throats._

_We screamed as this change took place, and I looked over to see Esme trying to get to the kids. She couldn't, and the ambulance arrived soon. We faked death and as they put us in the back, I saw them tow away the car. They couldn't hear Bella crying to get out, but I could, and I'm sure that Esme could too. _

_Once in the morgue, we were examined, but not cut open. They didn't think that we needed autopsies, so they put us in the freezers. When night came, and everyone left, we walked out and went to a place where no humans were. Where we wouldn't be a danger to anyone. _

_We fed off of animals, and that sated us. We were there for this whole time, but kept tabs on Bella and Emmett. We knew most of the things that they did, but didn't interfere._

_.:End Flashback:._

"I remember telling your brother to take care of you, and protect you. I didn't want _them _to get you, because that would blow all of our work. They almost got you tonight, and they changed your brother."

"What are we going to do?" she asked me. I looked into her eyes, they were pleading with me to help Emmett.

"We can't do anything. They are..._changelings_ and belong to the vampires that changed them. We have no control over that."

"But we have to get them back. Don't you love your only son? It's cruel to keep him there with those..._things_ and not try to get him back. You call yourself his parents, yet you won't get him back!"

"BELLA! We can't because it's out of our control. We were only supposed to protect you. Our boss wants you and only you protected from th-"

"BOSS!! YOU SAVED ME BECAUSE SOME VAMPIRE WANTED ME TO BE SAVED! NOT BECAUSE I WAS IN DANGER!!" she stood and ran out of the room. Esme ran after her, at a faster speed, and brought her back into the room.

"If that was the only reason then we wouldn't be here. We couldn't save Emmett, but we could save you. So that's what we did."

I looked at my wife, who was shaking her head at me, then looked at my daughter. "Bella, we love you..and Emmett...but we had to save you. Now...Aro is going to be here any moment to take us back to Volterra, where you'll be safe, from everyone."

"I'm not leaving Emmett. Tell that to your boss." She walked out of the room, and this time we let her. We would suffer from Aro's wrath, and Bella would be in danger, but we were tired of trying to explain everything to her, because everything, except the memories of what happened during the car accident, were lies.

* * *

**Edward:**

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and myself were in a small room. It looked like the cave where we had been...bitten, but it was ten times smaller than that. Emmett took up most of the space, with his rolling around, and thrashes. Jasper and I stayed in a small corner, up against the wall, so as not to get hurt by him, while my sister and Alice were up against the opposite wall, screaming. None of us could get up to comfort each other, because the pain was so great, yet we could move because the pain made us jerk violently.

I drempt of my Bella, still here with me, and me not being the monster that I was. I drempt that all of this was a dream and that I was in the hospital. I drempt a lot of things, but none of them were true.

I finally woke three days later, thirsty for blood, senses magnified, ready to kill. Slowly, throughout the day, the others woke with the same thirst and magnified senses. We all looked around, noticing that everything was as if there were lamps placed on the floor. In reality, we could see much better in the dark.

"Hello darlings!" Victoria screeched. Almost immediately Jasper held Alice and Emmett held Rose. _The couples will need to be separated..._ She said, or rather thought. James and Laurent walked in behind her and immediately grabbed Rose and Alice and dragged them away from us. Emmett and Jasper tried to follow, but were too slow, because the door slammed shut. "Now, you boy," she pointed to Jasper, "come over here." she then pointed to the spot right next to her. He reluctantly obeyed her commands. "You, here." she pointed to Emmett, then the spot on her other side. "Now, _Eddie_, you get to stay in here, by yourself." she left, with my brother and Emmett following her. I could tell that they weren't doing so of their own accord.

As soon as everyone was gone, I ran around the room, hitting every inch of it, trying to find my way out. I couldn't do it. The walls were too thick. I couldn't get out, even if Emmett and Jasper were here to help me. I was separated from my siblings, and my best friend, and Alice, who was like a sister to me, even though I didn't really know her.

I could 'hear' what everyone was thinking, and noticed that Alice and Rose were being tortured. Each by one of the males. Emmett and Jasper were surprisingly playing GUITAR HERO 3. I couldn't believe that vampires had electricity in this place, let alone a television and PS2.

I was stuck here, waiting for something to happen. I wasn't tired in the least, but the thirst was growing. If I didn't have blood soon, I felt that I was going to die. Then the best smell that I had ever smelled before crossed my path. It was just beyond the walls. I ran as fast as I could and broke through. I found a mountain lion waiting for me. I quickly drank all of it's blood, and found myself sated.

I noticed that I was out of my small prison, and quickly ran home. I knew that I couldn't be trusted around humans if animal blood did _that_ to me. I couldn't smell my parents so I walked into the house. I packed all of my most prized posessions. I was getting to the small box beneath my bed when I noticed that Bella had been on it. I could smell her, and two others on my bed. The other smells I didn't notice, but hers was the best that I'd ever had near me. I needed more of it, even if it meant that I had to chance killing her.

I ran to her house, ready to face anything, and found her asleep on the couch. There was a broken plate on the table, and everything was messy. I stood over her, looking at her sleeping form, and reveled in the fact that I was smelling her blood. Before I knew what I was doing, I picked up her wrist and kissed it, tasting her skin on my lips and smelling her blood in the small veins.

**A/N: Okay --Holds up hands-- I had no clue as to how I was going to finish the chapter, so I left it there. I'm not getting this one beta-ed, because I wanted to post it ASAP. Alright, please review, and I thank all of my loyal readers, and reviewers. This chapter was 1,940 words long. I suppose it'll do because I have severe Writer's Block. Thanks again!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own it**

Bella was just lying there. I couldn't believe that it would be so easy to take the blood from her body. She was weak, and I wasn't. I wanted nothing more than to rip her apart...to get that delicious serum that kept me sane. I wanted to take it all and leave nothing left. I picked her arm up and smelled her wrist again. I was about to bite down when someone pulled me away. I tried to fight back, but couldn't. This person..vampire...was stronger than me. I turn my neck and see Emmett there. I growl at him, but he just presses harder. He's trying to get me away from Bella...my Bella. I let out a warning growl, which he doesn't pay attention to. I suddenly get loose and start attacking him. I have no clue why I am doing this, but I feel as if I have to. I pull his arms back and have him at my mercy. I'm about to finish him...end his existence when I hear someone calling my name. "Eddwarrrdd?" they ask. I look around and notice Bella sitting up.

"Hello my love." I say, gliding over to her. I can tell that she sees what I am. I hover above her body, waiting for her to say something..anything. Instead I get only silence. "Bella, my Bella, what are you afraid of?" I ask, lowering my head. I am sure that Emmett is not about to interrupt me. I kiss her lips, waiting for her response. When she opens her mouth, and starts kissing me back, I take that as a sign that she still loves me. I keep kissing her for a few moments before grabbing her and taking her to a private room. The game room, I assume because it has a big screen television in it and there are tons of video game systems, and games, in it. I put her down on the couch there, and start kissing her neck. She has her hands in my hair, massaging my scalp. I keep kissing further down, until I reach the cloth of her shirt. I quickly rid her of the nasty garment and keep kissing. I remove her bra in the same fashion and kiss the perfect mounds before me. I don't care that Emmett's banging on the door, yelling for me to stop. I don't care that my blood lust is getting out of hand. All I care about is Bella. I tear off the rest of the clothes that she has on and the ones that I have on. I look into her eyes, waiting for her objection. Without hearing one, I swiftly enter her and wait for her to adjust to my size.

We end up making love for hours more that night, and early into the morning. We stay together for that time, and somehow I get over my blood lust. She told me that my skin felt warm, that my eyes turned from blood red to green again. She told me that I was human again, but I didn't believe her. Not until I looked in the mirror and saw that all of it was true.

I wasn't paler than ice anymore. My skin took on the tanned color that it had been before. My eyes, which had been a brilliant blood red color that day had turned back to the emerald green that I had gotten from my mother. I looked at myself and saw that everything was back to normal. That nothing was different.

When I tried to run like a vampire, I found that I couldn't. I went to ask Emmett if he could, and found that he was still a vampire, along with Rose, Jasper, and Alice. I was the only one to change back to a human. I had to run back to the game room to get away from them...seeing as I carried blood again. They went crazy when they smelt me.

I crawled back to where Bella lay sleeping and kissed her forehead. I put my boxers on and lay behind her, keeping her warm. I found out from her, last night, that a coven of vampires was after her. That it was called the Voluri. I didn't care.

What I didn't know was that with us escaping Victoria, James, and Laurent, it destroyed the Volturi's chances of getting to Bella. They had apparently been in league with one another. They had destroyed each other, leaving us nothing to do. Instead, the gang moved away, leaving me and Bella here. My parents took us in and we got married. We moved into Bella's old house, seeing as she already owned it and we had three kids. Two girls and one boy. I vowed that the girls, Onyx and Sage, would never date and our son, Anthony Emmett, wouldn't get to date until late middle school. Bella and I lived happily, but never heard from the gang again. We lived to be old...seventy two for me and seventy for her, and had ten grandkids and five great grandkids.

It was hard, that year without Bella, but I sufficed. I was glad that I wasn't a vampire forever because I could never have changed her. No matter what happened, I would never have made her one of the living dead. She had too much potential, but I was glad that she, somehow, made me human. I thanked her for the rest of her life for that..and she never forgot what we went through. We had fun those last years, and wouldn't give them up for anything.

**A/N: Okay, I have ended this story. I know, you can get mad at me later, but I had so much going on that I had to do it. You can look forward to a new fic from me, soon. And I will update Inside the Fireas soon as I get the chapter betaed. I will also get You Lift Me Up done as soon as I get some more reviews. Now, I also have the Inkheart/Inkspell one to update, and as soon as I get some more reviews for that one. If you have any idea for any of my fics do not hesitate to say them, because I could use them. Thank you and I hope that you like this one.**

**--AMS**


End file.
